


Another problem

by flight815kitsune



Series: problems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Pack, Pack Family, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is no longer trying to seduce him. So there's that. Unfortunately, Stiles realizes he may have a new problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another problem

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin:  
> 1\. This has been Jossed as of the latest episode, but I had ideas so here  
> 2\. Sterek. I tried, but it ended like this.

Stiles had assumed that that was the end of it after talking to Isaac. There were no more awkward attempts at getting into his pants and no one had tried to do anything weird.

Even if other virgins were still being killed less frequently, it was going on.

He had managed, with the aid of Allison and Lydia, to start a rumor at the high school that only virgins were being targeted. Whispers to the right people and words written on the walls of bathroom stalls can get a lot accomplished. 

A few anonymous notes found their way to people who they thought might be in danger. Yeah, it was profiling to assume that the large goth guy at the music store and the nice little old lady at the library were virgins, but if there was a choice between insulting someone and saving their life, they'd choose life any day.

The attacks from the alphas were impossible to predict. No one was allowed to be out of earshot of another pack member. They wanted easy targets and it was much harder to sneak up on two people than one. 

He hadn't recognized the amount of time he had spent with Derek until he saw him happy. Well, happy might be an overstatement. His lips had curled up and his brows didn't seem so heavy. He was amused. He was amused, and Stiles had been the one to amuse him. 

He had done it by falling on his face while trying to sneak out of the latest location to receive a warning note, but small victories. 

 

With his dad trying to solve what appeared to be the work of a serial killer, he was spending more time at the Hale household. 

Peter occasionally accused him of eating all their food and even suggested that one little nibble would make his status as pack official. Of course, he did this while he crept in and out of the shadows like you would expect from someone who came back from the dead. 

Boyd and Isaac offered to help with lacrosse practice. Which was worse than practicing with Scott. But on the other hand, if you could play against werewolves, rival schools weren't as much of a problem. 

Cora was quiet and every once in a while wore the expression of someone who felt they didn't belong. Though Derek had made it very clear where the line with her was, Stiles had still tried to make her feel welcome. He also gave her Lydia and Allison's cell numbers so she could hang out with girls rather than the guys she was constantly surrounded by.

 

They were waiting for Isaac to be let out after detention. He hadn't deserved detention, but his math teacher was really strict about the whole no-talking-in-class thing. Stiles had volunteered to accompany Derek to pick him up. 

They talked in the car. Stupid chitchat that didn't amount to anything. They ended up on the subject of Scott and Allison because what else was there to talk about. 

“He's still crazy about her. You guys don't do the whole imprinting thing, do you?”  
“The what?”  
“It's a literature reference. Well, given a broad definition of literature...”  
“Scott will grow out of it. That sort of crush isn't real.”  
That was depressing. “I don't know, seems pretty real to me.”  
Derek stared out the window and that was reason enough to drop it. 

 

He had fallen asleep on the couch wedged between Isaac and Derek.  
When he woke up, Isaac was gone and Derek was snoring. His arm was stretched along the back of the couch and his head tilted back in a way which would be very uncomfortable for a non-supernatural creature come tomorrow. The sight didn't really process at first. Knowing he could be injured was humanizing, seeing the guy eating burnt french fries was humanizing (though his lasagna quickly put him back above superhuman status,) seeing him pump his own gas was humanizing. But watching him snore on the couch? That was a revelation.

Derek Hale snored.  
Stiles found it adorable.  
He was in sooo much trouble.

Years of practice made it easy to focus on things other than a target of his affection.  
Living with werewolves made it impossible to hide certain reactions, though.  
Nothing extreme, yet, thank god. But after a week of unconscious reactions whenever Derek entered a room, or left a room, or something of Derek's stayed in the room, or he had thought about something and through tangentially related thoughts ended up thinking of Derek, Scott finally approached him about it at school.  
He had blamed it on being worried about his dad. He thought Scott could tell he was lying, but he dropped it. 

 

Early November, he was doing dishes. Had to earn his keep somehow, and he was less likely than one of the others to break something if he got frustrated with baked-on cheese.  
“Sugar cookies.”  
The word startled him enough to make him drop the pot back into the sudsy water with a loud glunk.  
Cora leans on the counter with her arms crossed.  
“Sorry?” He fished it back out.  
“Trust me. Make sugar cookies tomorrow. With blue sprinkles.”

After a few batches of less-than-perfect cookies that would be for his dad and the rest of the guys at the station, he had the timing and food coloring to sugar ratio down. He fills a tupperware container meant for cupcakes to the brim with cookies.

Peter opened the door with a noisemaker in his lips and it was enough to raise suspicions. Cora was seated on the floor with a box wrapped in the comics section of the newspaper. Isaac was telling a pizza order to Scott, who was wearing a guilty expression as he held a phone to his ear.  
Cora jerked her head towards her brother and the pieces fell into place.  
He headed to Derek, the container held in front of him like a peace offering.  
When he opened the lid, confusion crossed his features. It was quickly replaced by sadness in his eyes and an uneven smile on his lips.  
Stiles recognized it immediately for what it was. A happy memory from what seemed like forever ago.  
Derek looked to Peter, who rolled his eyes, then Cora, who gave him a sad smile back.  
When he turned back to Stiles, he cleared his throat before offering a soft, broken “Thanks.”  
“Don't thank me yet. For all you know they'll taste like dog biscuits.” He flopped down on the couch. “So, who's got the music for this party?”

They were joking around. He had playfully elbowed him as they walked side by side.  
And Derek laughed.  
Suddenly it became glaringly obvious how he had won over the girl at the station with a smile. 

The next time he crashed on their couch, he woke up to Derek staring at him.  
This didn't even surprise him anymore. That was the sad thing.  
“Can I help you, or are you just going to bask in my presence?”  
Derek huffed. “Move over.”  
Stiles cleared him a space.  
Derek stared at his hands for a while before saying “How long have you been attracted to me, exactly?”  
Shit.”That's actually a complicated question. You're not that hard on the eyes, you know. Turns out you're not so bad in other ways, either.”  
“You can't.”  
Stiles shrugged, “Don't worry., this isn't my first rodeo. Worst case scenario, I make you mildly uncomfortable on holidays.” He sighed. “Plus if my dad found out, he'd probably charge you with a felony.”  
Derek shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. 

Being single sucked, but there were worse things to worry about. Like alphas and everyone you care about being in mortal peril and mysterious deaths and his dad finding out about werewolves.

Much worse things than an unrequited crush.


End file.
